


Education

by Flofa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Crossing Timelines, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Teenage Castiel, Teenage Sam Winchester, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Sam Winchester, Two Alpha Sam Winchester fuck Omega Castiel, middle aged Castiel, middle aged Sam Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa
Summary: 某年和大奔聊出来的3P梗，没别的，就是想写两个Sammy操Cass。为区分人物，未来的角色用汉语译名指代，全大写则泛指未来和现在。ABO双性设定，二设有。
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 某年和大奔聊出来的3P梗，没别的，就是想写两个Sammy操Cass。  
> 为区分人物，未来的角色用汉语译名指代，全大写则泛指未来和现在。  
> ABO双性设定，二设有。

Sam不想迟到。  
为了能按时起床，他提早了他的睡眠时间并且上了双重闹钟。  
但是他忘了每次他不想迟到的时候总有那么一个限制性因素叫他不能达成所愿。  
这又是一个阳光灿烂的早晨，他想出门了却不得不留在房间里拉扯他哥哥的被子。  
“起床了，起床了。”Sam一边拉扯一边大声喊道，“Dean！我们已经迟到了！而你还在床上！”  
被叫做Dean的青年正把脑袋往枕头底下钻，他的眼睛不愿意睁开，眉头倒是皱得很厉害，“Sammy，你让我再睡会儿，昨晚…哈…和一个辣妹…”  
“我知道，你昨晚终于约到了级花，你讲了大概有一万多遍了，现在，给我起来。”Sam扒掉枕头，对着Dean的耳朵叫道。  
Dean这时候才勉强睁开眼睛，看了他一眼，“Sam，不过是个野营，就算迟到，Cass也会等我们的。”  
“他每次都等我们。”Sam扔下枕头，抓了条湿毛巾丢在Dean的脸上，“我觉得很不好意思。”  
“你可真是个另类。”Dean总算爬了起来，离开了他的床，Sam不由地松了一口气，“我就没见过像你这样的Alpha。”  
“哦，是吗？那么Alpha应该是什么样的？”Sam挑挑眉，问正在刷牙的Dean。  
“他们都蛮横无礼，”Dean聊到这个话题，表情又得意了起来，“比如我们级的那几个蠢蛋，目中无人，还不是被你老哥打得皮开肉绽。”  
“我知道你打架很厉害。”Sam靠在浴室的门边，看着Dean刷了牙，开始刮胡子，“从小就是这样。我还一直以为你会是个Alpha。”  
“可不是吗。我比你像多了。你都十七岁了，还留着那片可爱的刘海，笑起来像个小可爱。你才应该是一个beta。上帝真是做错了选择。”Dean小声抱怨着。  
Dean也许不该抱怨他的性别，但是某些方面他说的却完全没错。Sam Winchester十七岁，Alpha，刚刚发育完毕。虽然他的个子比二十一岁的Dean要高出半个头，但是身材瘦削。他的头发半长不短，额头上盖着一层漂亮的刘海。他的眉眼也很纤细，弯起眼睛笑的时候看起来真是人畜无害。  
所以在Dean说这些话的时候，Sam只是扁了扁嘴，抄起外套就跑了出去，表现得就像个受气包。  
“喂！”Dean洗漱完毕，飞快地换上衣服，拿起桌上Sam早就准备好的苹果派，追在Sam后面出了门，“你等等我。我说了，他会等我们的。”  
兄弟俩跑到两条街开外的另一个社区，在一幢米黄色的三层楼面前停下来的时候已经是气喘吁吁了。一个蓝眼睛，穿着白色衬衫的青年站在房子前面等他们。  
“对不起，Castiel，我们迟到了，因为Dean不肯起床。”一见到他，Sam就连忙道歉。  
“没关系。”被叫做Castiel的青年轻轻点了下头，“我也才刚准备好。”  
他指了指堆在一边的帐篷和背包，“还没来得及放到车上去。”  
那堆东西是为他们三天的野营准备的，因为只有Castiel有车，所以东西全都放在他这里。  
“早就和你说过的，不需要那么赶。我们有三天的时间可以好好玩玩。”Dean一边啃着苹果派，一边“教训”Sam。  
Sam可不这么认为，他看着Castiel被晒得有些通红的脸，猜测他应该等了有一段时间了。  
他走过去，和Castiel一起把那些物资往车上搬。  
那是一辆吉普车，属于Castiel的哥哥Michael的。Michael是当地的地方检察官，Sam见过一次，他比Castiel大很多岁，当然比他大更多岁。Castiel和Dean同龄，他们是在高中的时候认识的。也不知怎么就玩得还不错。这很难得。的确很难得，Sam知道他的哥哥总是一副硬汉做派。  
他们坐进了Michael的吉普车，开车的是Dean。因为Dean的车技是他们三个当中最好的。Castiel坐在副驾驶座上，Sam只好占据了后座，和摞到车顶的装备挤在一起。  
“小Alpha。”Dean看着他的样子，忍不住开口嘲笑，“连Cass都比你像Alpha。”  
“闭嘴，Dean。“Sam拧了下眉毛，这次真的生气了。  
他可以允许Dean嘲笑他的身材，但不能允许Dean拿Castiel的性别开玩笑，因为他知道Castiel在意他的性别，尽管Castiel在任何时候都表现得像是完全不介意的样子。  
不光是知道这个，Sam还知道其他的，几乎是Castiel的一切，他心里在想什么，他想要什么，他希望Sam和Dean怎么做。  
他这样愿意花力气去了解Castiel，最初是因为Castiel的性别，后来就不单纯是这个原因了。  
Castiel是一个Omega，这个性别备受歧视，尽管数量已经稀少到他们镇上在Castiel之前好几年都没有出现过一个了。  
Sam直到现在都还清楚地记得几年前他们上街的时候几个Alpha就当着他们的面羞辱Castiel，说他是“镇上唯一的贱货”。那几个Alpha被他们打了，Dean是不能容忍自己的好朋友被人欺负，而Sam…按照Dean当时的说法就是，没有人知道原因，他作为兄长也决计想不到一贯文质彬彬，有理有度的Sam会像疯了似的冲上去和那些人厮打。要知道Sam那时候才刚刚开始青春期，又瘦又小，根本打不过其中任何一个Alpha。最后的收场是他咬住最厉害的那个，任由其他帮凶揪着他的头发揍他的头试图把他撕下来。  
Alpha们虽然成功做到了，但是为首的那个失去了一块肉，就挨着颈动脉。  
那次之后，就没有人敢当面欺负Castiel了，因为“Winchester家两个不要命的小子和他关系很铁”。虽说背后的指指点点还是会有，但是事情已经好了太多了。  
可真正让Castiel痛苦的，是来自他家族里的歧视。  
他的哥哥们都是Alpha，在附近有权有势。大哥Michael虽然不会对他的性别说什么，但也不会和他亲近。二哥Lucifer则是另外一种类型，他毫不掩饰对Omega的歧视，甚至在各种言词里暗示Castiel是Heaven家族的耻辱。  
这些Sam都知道。所以很多次Dean在夜晚让Castiel回家的时候，他都会想尽办法留下Castiel，因为他清楚Castiel有多么不愿意面对Lucifer。  
他这么小心翼翼地护着Castiel，一切的一切，都是因为他喜欢Castiel。从一开始的性别吸引，到现在无法自拔的喜欢，Sam不知道他还可以坚持多久，有那么几次他和Castiel独处的时候，他就快要说出口了，但是又硬生生地把到嘴边的话咽了回去。  
“我觉得应该没关系。我有在吃抑制剂。”Castiel从车内视后镜看到了Sam的表情，于是他没头没脑地说了这么一句。  
Sam懂那句话的意思:吃抑制剂的Omega，你们大可以把他当beta看。  
于是Sam脸上的表情就忍不住柔和不少。  
这也是他喜欢Castiel的一个地方。他能看清Sam的想法，知道Sam究竟是为什么在生气。  
“这跟你有什么关系？”Dean看了眼Castiel，大惑不解，“我是在说他。”  
Sam突然笑了起来。他爱他神经粗大的哥哥。  
“没什么，Dean。等到有一天我有了标准的Alpha身材，你不要太妒忌。”  
“哦，那可说不准。说不定我还会被你吸引。你这个迷人的Alpha。”Dean撇撇嘴，他们兄弟之间经常开这种玩笑，这类暧昧的话Dean简直是信手拈来，“不如你就和我配成一对吧。反正你那书呆子的傻样也只有你哥不嫌弃你。”  
“我可不想每天和一群级花班花争风吃醋，Dean。”Sam皱了皱眉，假装自己已经严肃思考了这个问题。  
Dean翻了两个白眼，接着他一眼瞥见Castiel正捂着嘴偷笑。  
“笑什么，Sam这是在夸赞我的魅力。”Dean瞪了他一眼，“你不知道，Cass，昨天晚上我…”  
“级花失恋了，刚好碰上你，于是你们滚床去了。”Sam大声喊道。  
“闭嘴，Sam。你太败兴了。”Dean一转方向盘，他们拐上了一条山路，“哦，我为什么要有个未成年的弟弟…”  
Sam“咯咯”笑了起来，副驾驶座上的Castiel也笑了起来。  
“还有个不懂我痛的朋友。”Dean故意露出一副痛心疾首的样子，Sam和Castiel就笑得更欢了。  
趁着他们都在笑，Sam把屁股挪到了Dean的身后，以便更好地打量Castiel的笑靥。  
也许是感觉到了他的目光，Castiel抬头从车内后视镜看了他一眼，嘴角带着一抹甜蜜的微笑。  
他马上就又能感觉到他的心在跳个不停，情感的悸动和生理的欲望同时叠加，他既为此羞愧又在内心里默默地渴望着。

一个小时之后，他们来到了当地一个露营的圣地，这是一个山谷，有一条清澈的溪流从中而过。溪流的两边是青草地，稀疏的树林。今天他们很幸运，看中的地方还空着。  
这个季节溪流里有很多回流的鱼，所以除了带来的一些现成的食物，他们还会钓一些鱼，在溪边烧烤。  
把物资搬下车后，Dean就去搭烧烤的架子了，帐篷和其他工作则交给了他和Castiel。  
他们搭了一个很大的帐篷，足够他们三个睡在里面。每次都是这样，到了夜里，他们会叽叽咕咕地聊到很晚，然后在聊天中睡过去。  
Sam很享受这些时光。  
通常都是Dean睡在中间，他和Castiel分别睡在Dean的两边。这是Dean安排的，他和Castiel也从来没有提出过异议。不过很多时候他会想象Castiel睡在他的身边，他为他拨开挡在额头上的头发。如果不会被发现的话，他还想偷偷地亲他一口。  
不过Sam从来没有把这些付诸实践，虽然他一次又一次想这么做。  
帐篷支起来了，打绳结的时候他的手不小心碰到了Castiel的，就这样他的心跳都能快上几分。他看着Castiel埋头干活的样子，很想一把握住他的手，把他牵进帐篷里面，啃他的嘴。  
[打住，不能再想了。]就在他热血上头的时候，他警告自己。不知道为什么，最近类似这样的冲动发生得越来越频繁，再加上他飞蛾扑火一般想靠近Castiel的心情，他突然开始害怕事情会有失控的一天。  
此刻他已经幻想得有生理反应了，更何况他和Castiel之间的距离这么近，他能清楚地嗅到Castiel身上那股Omega的芬芳。  
他记得很早之前，他的青春期进行到了一半，那时他跟Dean在闲聊的时候提起过“Castiel身上的香气”，Dean却完全不知道他在说什么。  
没错，他后来明白了，因为Dean是个beta，所以他根本不会懂Castiel有多香，就算是被抑制剂抑制住了，那股充满诱惑的淡淡的气味还是会飘出来。  
而每当Sammy成功捕捉到Castiel身上散发出来的香味，他就会忍不住咽口水。  
他咽了咽口水。站起身，慌张地往溪流的方向走了几步。今天他对Castiel的反应有点太过强烈了，他为此手足无措，却根本不明白是什么原因。  
"Sam，还没搭好呢。"Castiel不知道他在想什么，还以为他要偷懒，“你要去哪里？”  
“我…呃…”Sam背对着Castiel，死命掐住自己的胳膊，他需要疼痛。  
“我一个人无法完成这个，你快过来帮我。”  
“来了。”他痛得出了汗，不过好歹欲望被压下去了，于是他装作若无其事的样子走回Castiel的身边，帮他搭好帐篷。  
“你去干什么？”Castiel问道，并用手摸了摸他的额头，“你怎么出了这么多汗，是不是哪里不舒服？”  
"我没事。我只是…呃，头晕。"Sam看着他关切的眼神，内心再一次翻腾了起来。  
一定要让他成为自己的Omega。  
他在心里默默起誓。


	2. Chapter 2

"嘿，我们可以开始钓鱼了，还是说，你们想先吃午饭?"烧烤架和其他的一些东西准备好之后，Dean一边叫他们，一边看了看表，"现在有点早，不过…"  
"先吃饭吧。"Castiel说道，"我觉得Sam饿了。他有些头晕。"  
"你头晕啊?"Dean看了看Sam。  
"是。"Sam心虚地回了他一个眼神，"可能是因为饿了。"  
"好，我们先吃饭。"  
Dean拿出三个面包，果酱，酸奶，还有几瓶水。他们就在搭好的帐篷旁边坐下来，迅速地解决了午饭。  
Sam吃得很快，Castiel就坐在他的身边，还帮他递食物端水。往常他会对这样的关心欣喜非凡，但今天Castiel的举动却是在火上浇油。那香气该死的明显，从搭帐篷那会儿就一直缠绕着他，诱惑着他的神经，要是他再不离Castiel远一点，他哥哥就该发现一点迹象了。  
“我吃饱了。”他基本是屏住呼吸把最后一点面包塞进嘴里的，“我想去树林那边散散步，你们先吃。”  
说完他就假装若无其事，迈开大步走得远远的。直到进了树林里面，他才大口呼吸了起来。他的心口一阵生疼，是因为窒息，也是因为Castiel。  
也许他应该告诉Castiel他对他的感觉，也许事情会有转机，像一部Happy Ending的作品，他们最后能在一起。但是他知道他还没准备好，Castiel也没准备好。一些细节告诉他，Castiel根本不想找伴侣，他不喜欢任何一个Alpha，长期服用抑制剂的他已经性冷淡了，Dean的色情杂志都没能使他有任何反应。而Castiel对他，从始至终都表现得像一个哥哥。关心，是的。照顾，没错。但绝不会有更多，更进一步的亲密举动。  
其实Sam并不知道该怎么办，他内心那感情已经像毒芽似的疯长起来了，可他只能捂着它，好过他告诉他的心上人，获得一个更伤心的答案。  
Sam想到这些，更加烦躁起来。他开始自怨自艾，突发奇想妄图离开这个让他窒息的世界。他往树林深处走去，强迫自己整理心情，只有这样他才能自如地应对接下来这几天和Castiel的相处。  
有一只蓝灰色羽毛的鸟就在这时落在他的肩上，吸引了他的注意。他看着那鸟，那鸟很快又飞了起来，停在眼前一棵树的树丫上。  
“嗨，伙计。”Sam笑了，一边学着鸟叫，一边往前走去。  
他抬头盯着那只鸟，并没有在看路。他走着走着，脚下突然踩空，随后他就栽进了一个树坑里。那坑大概有三米深，底下漆黑一片，他摔进去的时候头撞到了坑壁，眼冒金星，过了好一会儿才看清楚状况。  
要爬出去并不难，坑底是松软的泥土，还有一些喜欢阴暗的植被。他试着用手在坑壁上挖了几个踩脚的洞，很快就爬了出去。  
爬出去后他有些灰头土脸的，于是他没有心情再继续逛树林，他沿着来时的路走回去，可他没走多远就发现了有些不对劲。  
周围的景色很陌生，他不记得进树林的时候是这样的。比如那棵停过灰蓝色小鸟的树，枝桠的形状似乎改变了，再比如他明明记得他有看到过一株细瘦的小树苗，但现在却怎么也找不到它了。  
他往溪流的方向走，脚步越来越慌张。  
天空不知道什么时候开始聚集了大片的乌云，一时间整个树林阴森又诡异，几声凄厉的鸟叫声过后，Sam再也抗拒不住内心的恐惧，惊魂不定地飞奔了起来。  
跑…  
离开这里，找到Dean和Cass。  
他在心里默念。就好像找到Dean和Castiel一切就能恢复正常。  
但是他失望了，溪流边并没有人。他们搭的帐篷，烧烤架，还有放在地上的那些食物和用具也都不见了。  
这时候Sam感到了深深的恐惧。他开始喊着Dean和Castiel的名字，四下寻找。  
从原本应该是他们扎营的地方往上游他找了几百米，又往下游找了几百米。他甚至走进溪流里，去检查那三三两两游泳的人群里是不是有他们。但是没有。  
如果Dean和Castiel还在这附近，他是绝对不可能错过他们的。此刻他也没有心情去想那变化了的树林，他只想找到他们再作其他的打算。  
也许他们遇到了急事，回家去了？  
一个念头跳出来，他仔细想了想，觉得可能性不是很大，因为他独自在树林里呆的时间并不长，他们不太可能离开的那么快速。但也说不定，如果是他在这溪流的岸边寻找他们的时候他们离开，那就有些合理了。  
这么一想，再加上他怎么也找不到Dean和Castiel，他越发肯定了这个想法，于是他就着急着想要回家了。  
就在这时，他看见不远处有一对情侣正在拔营，谢天谢地他们有一辆汽车。

那对情侣很好心地把他送到了家门口。他下了车，跟他们道谢告别之后，他们开着车走了。  
Sam站在他家房子的楼下，看了又看。如果说在树林里他还可以骗自己他看到的变化都是错觉，这会儿他看见他家，他再也没办法说服自己了。那熟悉的房子原本的外墙是绿色的，现在却是浅蓝色的，最主要的是那油漆看上去有些年头了，绝不可能是在他离开家这短短的几个小时之内刷新的。而且很多陈设也并不在他的记忆里，比如门廊上摆着一大捆的八仙花，十几只蜜蜂围绕着那花采蜜。  
他低头想了想，认为要搞清楚这些事情他必须得找到Dean。下定决心之后，他果断走到门前，边喊着Dean的名字边用力敲门。  
门开了，哦，上帝啊哈利路亚，这一天最令他震惊的事情就出现在了门口。  
他看见一个又高又壮的男人，那个男人顶着一张他的脸。也许要成熟很多，但那就是他的脸。  
男人看见惊呆在原地无法动弹的他，倒是一点不惊讶，只是笑了笑，说道：“哦，原来是今天啊。”  
"什么今天?你是谁?"Sam叫了起来，“你怎么在我家？”  
"我是你啊，这不是很明显吗？这里也是我的家。"  
"什么?你是…"  
他还想说些什么，突然就闭住了嘴，因为敞开门的屋子里飘出一股强烈的香味，那带着点水果和蜂蜜甜香的味道他太熟悉了，那就是Castiel的味道。  
只不过他从来没有闻过这么浓烈的Omega香。  
"你闻到了是么？"见到他僵住的表情，男人微笑了起来，"我记得那个时候的自己恨不得每一刻都能捕捉到他的味道，尽管他吃了抑制剂，那味道淡得很。"  
Sam听到他的话，声音都颤抖了。  
"Cass，Cass在，在里面?"他问，"和你?"  
"是的。"男人点点头，"不过我比较愿意说是和我们。”  
“我还是不懂，这是…”他努力思考着，但是那些气味严重干扰了他，几乎是在他嗅到的那一刻，他就感觉到下体又胀又热，这叫他非常尴尬。  
“你到了未来。我是十年后的你，我和未来的卡斯住在一起，他正在发情，你闻到的是他的味道。这么说，你清楚了吗？”男人，不，是萨姆，耐心地给他解释了一遍。  
“我到了未来？哦，我的天呐。”Sam惊讶地张着嘴，不知道该怎么办。  
“你会回去的。三天以后，从原路返回，我记得那是个树坑。”  
“是的。我掉进了一个树坑。出来以后周围就变了，Dean和Cass也不在了。”  
“那就对了。我…不，是我们后来研究过那里，那是个时间通道。你那个时代开启过几次，离你掉进去最近的一次开启时间就是三天以后。”萨姆拍拍他的肩膀，邀请了他，“进来吧，你要在这里住三天。三天之后我会送你回去。”  
“这是真的吗？”Sam一边问一边走进门，看着萨姆关了门。就在这时候他闻到了萨姆身上都是他自己的Alpha气味。气味不会骗人，他不得不相信眼前这个就是十年后的他自己了。  
“你勾起了我很多回忆。”萨姆笑了笑，他笑的时候会垂下眼睑，Sam也会，“我一次性跟你说清楚吧。你想问迪恩在哪儿，迪恩怎么样，为什么我会跟卡斯在一起，是吗？”  
Sam使劲点了点头。尤其是萨姆谈到的最后一点。他现在完全笼罩在了卡斯的气味里，脑子已经近乎短路。  
“迪恩很好，他去住白宫了。新总统阿玛拉和他结了婚，真是恭喜他，那可是全国最强势的Alpha。”萨姆说到这里，顿了一顿，然后继续说，“至于卡斯，你会亲身经历的，从现在开始。”  
他给了Sam一个意味深长的眼神，Sam不太懂那是什么意思，直到他被萨姆带到了卧室。  
门虚掩着，萨姆推开门，他跟着他一进去，就看见了床上躺着的卡斯。  
十年后的卡斯已经褪去了Sam所熟悉的稚嫩感觉。他的发型变了一些，没有那么凌乱了，脸上多了一些细微的皱纹，堆积在眼角和额头。他的眼睛蓝得更深邃了，像纯净的夜空。他还有一些胡茬，那叫他看起来更加性感。  
完全没有变化的是那两瓣Sam一直都想啃吻的唇，还是那么干燥，颜色还是那么淡。  
卡斯喘息着，两眼低垂，那唇微微启着，竟是说不出的诱人。  
Sam愣在了原地，呆呆地看着这样的卡斯，就如同一个雕塑一般。长久以来对Castiel的感情毫无悬念地嫁接在了十年后的卡斯身上，他立刻就爱上了他。  
萨姆走到了床边，摸了摸因为看到Sam而同样惊呆了的卡斯，然后他试图移开卡斯身上的覆盖物。  
被单下的卡斯赤裸着身体，他已经准备好要跟萨姆一起过发情期。可是Sam的到来显然是卡斯没有料到的。他抓住被单的一角，不让萨姆拿开。  
“萨姆，他，他是谁？”卡斯惶恐不安地问道，那低沉的嗓音却叫Sam兴奋了起来。  
“你看不出来吗？他是我。”萨姆抓住卡斯紧扣的手指，很容易就让他松开了。  
“怎么会…”  
“他是十年前的我。”萨姆抽走了床单，卡斯就一丝不挂地暴露在Sam的眼前。  
他的身上有很多吻痕，殷红色的，在他的脖颈，锁骨，以及大腿的内侧。失去了遮掩物，他害羞地用手慌张遮掩。  
“萨姆，我，我不认识他。你让他出去…”  
“不行。”萨姆摸了一把他的脖颈，“你怎么会不认识他呢。他就是我呀。你还记得我们和Dean去山谷里露营，我失踪了一段时间吗？你没有忘记吧，你还为我哭了呢。他就是那时候的我。十年前的我。”  
卡斯睁大了眼睛，像一只被吓到的幼兽。  
“怎么会…”  
“你不相信吗？那之后你们找到了我，我是不是变了很多。那是因为我在这里经历了你。这是我的第一次，想起来真叫人怀念。”  
卡斯抽了一口气，他用复杂的目光看着Sam，他不得不相信眼前的事实。  
“知道什么最让我高兴吗？”萨姆在他的耳边低语，故意用了Sam能听到的音量，“他会跟我一起操你。想想看，有两个Alpha，你的发情期该过得多么完美。”  
卡斯整个人哆嗦了一下，脸立刻就红了。  
“可是，萨姆，他还没有成年。”他喃喃着，看起来不是很情愿。  
萨姆爬上床坐在他的身后，环抱住他的腰，亲吻着他脖子上的结合腺反问他:"我标记你的时候成年了吗？"  
卡斯的脸更红了，他无法再反驳了，然而他并没有做好准备去面对小他十四岁的Sam，他用手挡在双腿之间，目光充满了一丝警惕。但是他只坚持了那么十几秒钟。  
原因是他散发出来的Omega信息素太过强烈，Sam就这么被他完完全全地撩起来了。年轻的Alpha第一次散发出了充满占有欲的Alpha味道，再加上萨姆故意放出来的，房间里有双倍的Alpha气味，又都是标记卡斯的Alpha的气味，卡斯的发情状况就在瞬间变得非常严重。  
Sam可以听见他的呼吸声，断断续续地，间或一抽。他的蓝色眼睛里，眼神迷离诱惑，他用那粉色的干燥的嘴唇喘着，身体在萨姆的怀里毫无廉耻地来回磨蹭。  
"萨姆，我想要…好想要…味道太重了…呜…"他哑着嗓子软软地索要，Sam看着他的样子吞咽了一口唾液。  
这样的卡斯提奥完全就是他的梦想。  
"等一会儿，"萨姆摸着卡斯的大腿安抚着他，"我得给十年前的我上一堂课。你好好配合，我就满足你。好不好?"  
"嗯。"一听到他会被满足，卡斯全身都软了下来，萨姆趁机拿开他挡着下体的手，把他那两条使不上力气的胳膊捉在一起，用软布条绑在他的身后。  
"呜，萨姆，别…"卡斯没办法用手遮掩了。于是他并起了腿，还想在Sam面前隐藏他的私处。他低沉的声音已经染上了一层甜腻，听起来像是撒娇的幼猫。  
萨姆这时候却对Sam说了起来。  
"我其实不用问你的。因为我完全知道十年前我的想法。你会好好学习的，对吧?学习怎么操弄你的Omega。"  
Sam用力点了一下头。他的心跳得很不稳，他觉得自己随时会为这么火辣的卡斯晕过去。  
萨姆用两只手分别抓着卡斯的两条大腿，说道:"虽然Omega发情的时候小穴会很湿，直接插入也不要紧。但是如果能让卡斯更舒服，他就会求着你操他。你一定也很喜欢这样吧？"  
Sam舔舔唇，又点了点头。天呐，他确定这是上帝给他的最大的恩赐，他能了解Castiel，能让Castiel主动为他张开腿，他觉得就算他花光所有的运气来换这一次穿越他都会毫不犹豫地同意。  
"每一个Omega都有自己的偏好，卡斯喜欢他的Alpha触摸他的G点,他很喜欢这样。"  
萨姆像展示商品一般掰开卡斯的双腿，卡斯低低地叫了一声，就顺从地让他把腿分到了最大，给Sam看他的蜜穴。萨姆的中指在他的穴口处沾了一下不停流出来的淫液，接着戳了进去。  
他在那个粘滑又火热的地方温柔地摸索着，卡斯的嘴里就漏出断断续续的呻吟。  
"舒服吗？卡斯。"萨姆在他耳边问道。  
"嗯，嗯，好舒服‥"卡斯啜泣了一声，"但是他，他在看。"  
他还是对那个Sam有所顾忌，毕竟那个不是和他相处了快十年的伴侣。  
"不喜欢他看吗？你可是更湿了。"  
"嗯…"卡斯模棱两可地哼着。萨姆的手指插得更里面了。  
"你会让他看的，他会看全部，他还要跟你做，把阴茎插进这里，精液也射在这里面。"  
"嗯…啊，哈啊…"  
他修长的手指触到了位置，卡斯微扬起脖子，嘴里发出一连串软绵绵的呻吟。萨姆像是验证一样缓缓摩擦，卡斯的呻吟就更热烈了，听起来就完全是索求Alpha操干的一个淫荡的Omega。  
"把手指伸进来。"  
正当Sam看得呼吸困难的时候，萨姆突然说道。  
"什么?"他有些发愣。  
"你得知道在哪里，你得知道怎么让卡斯舒服。”萨姆微微改变手的姿势，换了个指节摸卡斯。  
Sam爬上床，畏畏缩缩地伸出手摸了摸卡斯的大腿。那光滑灼热的皮肤刺激到了他，他把整个手掌放上去，贪婪地抚摸着。  
萨姆用两根手指扩开了卡斯的蜜穴，示意他把手指往中间插。  
“你可以先插一根，他已经很湿了，你找到地方就可以再插一根。卡斯最多可以含进我的一整只手，然后就这么含着不停地高潮。”  
Sam听着他的描述，阴茎已是硬到发痛。他试探性地往被萨姆掰开的小穴里插入一根手指，在那温热潮湿的甬道里摸到萨姆的手指，接着萨姆离开那一点，他就把指尖摁了上去。  
卡斯轻轻叫了一声，双腿发颤，就想要并拢。  
但是萨姆压制着他的双腿，他怎么使劲都合不上分毫。  
“这里，卡斯喜欢被摸这里。”这回萨姆的手指贴在Sam的上面，指导着他抚弄卡斯的敏感点。  
Sam充满着爱意，温柔地抚摸着那个柔软的地方，卡斯在他的爱抚下就像浑身过电一样，主动把腿张得大开，嘴里发出兴奋的呜呜声。他的小穴收缩着，紧紧吸着两个Alpha的手指。  
"卡斯这么喜欢被摸这里？”Sam感到卡斯又湿了，甚至能感觉到卡斯分泌出的热乎乎的淫水淌过他的手指。  
卡斯哆嗦着对他点了点头，而他看到卡斯被他抚弄得这么愉悦，他激动得心都要从嗓子眼里跳出来。  
“好了，我退出来，你可以…再插两根进去。”萨姆说道。  
他退出了手指，捉住卡斯的大腿，让它们保持着大开的状态，叫Sam清楚地看见卡斯粉嫩的穴口贪婪地吃着他的手指，还会随着他的触摸而微微张合的淫荡景象。  
Sam舔着嘴唇，插进了三根手指，很顺利地一次就插到了最深处。  
“啊啊啊，不要…嗯…”卡斯的眼泪流了出来，臀部轻轻晃着。  
Sam连忙停下来，并用询问的眼神看了一眼萨姆。  
萨姆吻了吻卡斯的脸颊，舔着他的泪水，“卡斯很喜欢他的手指，是不是？他的手指操得这么里面，卡斯爽得快受不了了，是不是？”  
"嗯…"卡斯点头承认了。萨姆回了Sam一眼，示意他继续。  
"卡斯应该要诚实，就像答应我的那样。现在说实话，好不好?"萨姆的吻在卡斯的侧脸上徘徊，"对SAM说实话。不可以再说不要了。"  
卡斯哭得满脸都是泪，接着他用力点了一下头，对着Sam断断续续地说道：“我，很喜欢，啊，你，摸…这里…”  
Sam幸福得要说不出话了，这时候他对萨姆的话深信不疑了，他也很高兴未来的他那么了解卡斯，能让卡斯舒服。  
这么想着，他的手指在卡斯的甬道里缓缓地抽插起来。  
卡斯喘着气，慢慢地适应了Sam的节奏，Sam可以很清楚地感觉到卡斯的肢体接纳了他，蜜穴正在抽搐着吸他的手指。  
“现在你可以再用力一点，”萨姆就在这时向他建议道，“卡斯的身体被调教得很放荡，特别是发情期。他已经喜欢上了你的指奸，你用力一点，他会更热情。”  
Sam听了他的话，抬头确认了一下。  
他看见卡斯眯着眼睛，看起来已经陷进了极度的快感之中，像是默认了萨姆的话。  
于是Sam开始加速，三根长长的指头高频地抽送着，狠狠地操到最里面，退到最外面，一次一次地进攻。  
这样用力操了没几下，卡斯嘴里的呻吟就开始变得沉重又色情，在呻吟的间隙里他还会发出淫叫，断断续续地喊出一些支离破碎的句子。  
“他在喊什么？”Sam问。  
“停下吧，他快要高潮了。”萨姆说道，“卡斯发情期的第一次高潮一般比较慢，在那之前，我们还有很多可以在他身上做的。”  
Sam于是把手指抽离了卡斯的身体。一下子失去了被操弄的快感，卡斯抽着气，扭着腰在萨姆怀里乞求。  
“萨姆，嗯，求求你，继续好不好？想要你…”  
“舔他。”  
萨姆没理卡斯的哀求，而是向年轻版的他命令道。说着他把卡斯的腿掰到最开，用手指分开他阴茎后面的褶皱，彻底暴露出卡斯刚刚被手指操得湿漉漉的，内壁泛红的蜜穴。  
卡斯呜咽了一声，脸红得几乎要滴出血来。  
Sam听话地伏下身体，把嘴凑到了卡斯的蜜穴上。其实萨姆不用命令，Sam也忍不住想要舔卡斯。他伸出舌头，先把卡斯流出来的蜜汁舔进嘴里，然后他亲吻了卡斯高热的褶皱，舔弄卡斯敏感的穴口。他一圈又一圈地仔细舔着，舌尖挑动着，不断地刺激卡斯分泌出更多液体。  
卡斯抽着凉气，接着他感觉到Sam用手更大程度地掰开了他的穴口，把舌头整个插了进去。他的喉咙里就忍不住挤出破碎的呻吟。  
Sam只觉得卡斯的甬道湿漉漉的，香滑的蜜液分泌得越来越多，他吸着那些蜜液，用舌头去够卡斯身体里面的敏感带，在那里来回蹭了蹭。  
卡斯呻吟的声音立刻就拔高了，他摇着头，身体在不停地扭动。  
"呜，不要舔了，要高潮了…求你，不要舔了…"  
他身后的萨姆则牢牢抱住他，固定住他乱动的身体，好让Sam继续用舌头奸淫他。  
Sam的舌头在那个脆弱的地方卖力地又舔了舔，卡斯的身体就剧烈地抖动了一下，同时Sam感觉到一股蜜液涌过他的舌头，他退出来，卡斯的淫水就全都流到了床单上。  
这时萨姆放开了他。  
他发着抖，合拢了双腿，一边抽泣一边颤抖。泪水大滴大滴地涌出来，把两瓣嘴唇都染得湿润又鲜亮。  
“他高潮了。”萨姆把手伸进卡斯又湿又滑的臀缝里摸了一把，“发情期的时候，卡斯很容易就会潮吹。”  
“那现在？”Sam抚摸着卡斯的大腿，卡斯的大腿在他的抚摸下颤抖得有些厉害。  
“放心吧，他在发情期里通常是一次高潮还没过去就会想要下一次。”萨姆说着，从背后环住卡斯的腰，轻声问卡斯，“是不是这样，我的宝贝？”  
卡斯一时间没有回答他，只是一个劲地喘息，他的额头被汗水打湿了，萨姆伸过手去，撩起他的额发。  
萨姆很了解卡斯。  
还没有精液射进他的生殖腔里，这次的高潮非但没有缓解他的发情状况，反而会让他的欲火烧得更为旺盛。  
果然窝在萨姆的怀抱里的卡斯没过一会儿就开始轻声啜泣，整个身体也都被再次袭来的情欲染成了美好的潮红色。  
“噢，你看，他又有反应了。”萨姆对Sam说道，“按照我刚才教你的，继续做。”  
“嗯。”Sam咽着口水，把手探进卡斯的两腿之间。  
那里已经湿得不成样子，卡斯的整个大腿根都糊着蜜液，Sam把三根手指插进去的时候卡斯瑟缩了一下，但很快就顺从地让他插到了深处。  
Sam用指尖一摸他的G点，他就难耐地呻吟了起来。  
"想要吗，卡斯?"  
萨姆一边问一边把两根手指插进卡斯的嘴里，卡斯就像吸老二那样吸起了他的手指，“现在应该比刚才更加想要了吧？”  
“唔，嗯…”  
他嘬着萨姆的手指，在他的两个Alpha面前主动把两条腿张得开开的。那诱人的穴口亮晶晶的，浸满了淫水，像会呼吸一样，一张一合地勾引他的Alpha们。  
“嗯…”他用湿润的蓝眼睛看着萨姆，低声哀求，“想要，萨姆，我很想要…操我好不好…用老二操我…”  
Sam往他的穴口里又插进了一根手指，现在有四根了，卡斯开始扭动屁股，眼角闪着泪花。  
“不行，卡斯。你得先被他操。”萨姆吻了吻他汗湿的头发，“求他，你会的。求那个Sam…求他进入你，要他的结。”  
年轻Alpha的手指在他体内的敏感带上来回摩擦，把他折腾得泪水涟涟。他用乞求的目光盯着萨姆，萨姆的眼神却很坚定。  
“呜，那么，Sam，”他被迫去乞求年轻的Sam，“操我。我已经很湿了…求你…把老二插进来…用你的老二操我…"  
“真的，可以吗？”Sam仍然有些惶恐，这句话不但是在问卡斯，同时也是在问萨姆。  
“哦，当然。他也是你的Omega。"萨姆意味深长地给了他一个微笑，"他注定是我们的Omega。"  
卡斯听到他的话，脸上的表情有些微妙。他从喉咙里发出一声轻哼，然后讨好似的用迷离的眼神看着Sam。  
"我是你的。"卡斯对他说，"求你…"  
Sam用力喘了一口，把手指从卡斯的蜜穴里抽出来，飞快地脱下自己的裤子。  
卡斯靠在萨姆的肩膀上，看着Sam露出来的阴茎，那硕大的尺寸和萨姆的一模一样，只是颜色要浅一些。  
两个Alpha玩了他这么久，终于要用阴茎操他的小穴了。卡斯很兴奋，当Sam脱光衣服，欺身压住他的时候，他滚烫的身子就热情地贴了上来，萨姆适时地解开他手上的束缚，他马上就伸出胳膊搂住了Sam的脖子。  
“SAM…操我，"他呢喃着，在Sam的脖颈处使劲嗅着，吸进更多的Alpha气味，那气味让他的身体软得更加彻底，"求求你。"  
Sam抱住卡斯的时候，阴茎就抵在他湿润的蜜穴上，卡斯扭动身体，穴口在Sam的阴茎顶端来回蹭着，蜜液就粘连在他们两个之间。卡斯把双腿缠在他的腰上，Sam揉捏着他柔软的屁股，稍微一挺腰，阴茎就像找到属于他的地方，毫不费力就沒进了卡斯的蜜穴。  
卡斯大口喘着，发出愉悦的嘶嘶声，Sam的阴茎在他的身体里抖动，清楚地感觉到卡斯内壁的嫩肉紧紧裹住他的阴茎。他缓缓地抽插着，同时他凑过了嘴去，吻上他梦寐以求的那两瓣唇。  
一开始他只是轻轻地摩挲着卡斯的唇，但是卡斯随后就吸着他的唇瓣，舌头也伸进了他的嘴里。他吮吸着爱人甜美的舌头，像饿狼一样疯啃着卡斯的嘴唇。  
卡斯一边断断续续地吐露着压抑的呻吟，一边用双腿缠紧了他的腰背，他不由自主地插入更深，阴茎就顶进了卡斯身体里那个更小的入口。那地方的肌层绞紧了他的阴茎，他差点就要被夹到射出来。  
"CASS，你好紧，好热，夹得我都快射了…"Sam低吼着，"这是你的生殖腔吗？这里好热…"  
"SAM…SAM…"  
卡斯已经被操得迷迷糊糊的，哪里还能回答他，他的嘴里叫着他的Alpha，身体在本能地扭动以最大程度地索取快感。  
Sam继续抽插着他，粗大的阴茎在他的生殖腔里进进出出。  
生殖腔被Alpha操到的快感是无与伦比的，卡斯没多久就眼神涣散，又到了高潮。他高潮的时候小嫩穴夹着Sam的阴茎紧紧地收缩了好几下，Sam一下没忍住就喷出了浓稠的精液。  
"我，我要成结了。"Sam喘息着说道，他不知道该不该退出来，因为一旦他成结，把精液堵在卡斯的生殖腔里，卡斯的受孕率就要接近百分之百了。  
"没关系，尽管用结塞住他。"萨姆很快回答了他，"我们会有一个孩子，你的也是我的。”  
Sam点点头，心情又是一阵激动。卡斯和他生孩子。他做梦都不敢想的事情现在居然要成为现实了。  
他绷紧了臀部的肌肉，在卡斯的生殖腔内喷射精液，大约半分钟之后，他的结就完全撑开了，堵在卡斯的生殖腔口，不让一滴精液从里面漏出来。  
"你们要这样呆一会儿吧。"萨姆说着，把卡斯推进了他的怀里，抽身离开，"抱紧他吧，今天他是你的了。"  
说完他给他们盖上了被子。  
Sam的脸红扑扑的，既兴奋又害羞。  
萨姆从卧房出去了以后，他抱紧了卡斯，在床上躺下来。他的结塞在卡斯的肚子里，他们连得紧紧的，并且会保持着这样的状态好一会儿。卡斯的生殖腔被他的精液喂得饱饱的，此刻正满足地把头靠在他年轻的Alpha怀里，闭上双眼睡了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3p过后的章节坑了，以后有空再补，下面这个是Sam标记Cass的一章，想写SC野战所以先搞出来了ORL

Castiel香得要人命，如果不是他躲在这么偏僻的地方，不知道会招来多少个alpha。  
“Cass？”他叫着他的名字，Castiel的气味已经开始让他的声调改变了。他觉得脑子里充着血，心脏里充着血，身体里每一处都充着血，叫他处在一个无法冷静下来但又不得不控制住自己的状态。  
"Sam?"他又叫了两声，才听见Castiel的回应。然而Castiel并不是单纯地在叫他，那句回应里充满了恐惧，是发情中的Omega对Alpha的那种本能的恐惧。  
Sam又踩过几米远的草地，在一棵树旁看到了站不稳的Castiel。  
“不要过来。”Castiel叫道。  
兴许因为来的是Sam，Castiel听起来明显松了一口气。在他的印象里，Sam是个听话的弟弟，是绝对不会伤害他的，很多时候他甚至都忘了Sam是一个Alpha。  
“你在发情吗，Cass？”Sam并没有按照他想象的那样乖乖离开，而是朝他又走了两步，还问了他的状况。  
“我…”Castiel难过地喘息了两下，他并不想承认他的状况，但是又不能不给Sam一个说法，“是的。所以我想单独呆一会儿。”  
他说完，就靠着树的另一面，深深地呼吸了几口。他以为Sam会走开，所以没有太在意。  
过了几分钟，他还是能闻到来自Sam的那股Alpha的味道，这使得他不由地警觉起来。他转过身去，这才发现Sam离他只有不到十米的距离了。  
他瞪着Sam。  
"你需要alpha，Cass。"Sam在月色下叫他看得有些清楚，Sam舔着薄薄的嘴唇，盯住他的眼神里满是赤裸裸的欲望。  
Castiel呆住了，他完全没想过Sam的危险性。  
“不…”他僵硬地摇了摇头，惊恐在他的脸上定格。  
“我想要你。”Sam继续说道，“我想标记你。我想这事想了很久了…”  
“不，Sam，”他往后退了一步，他不敢相信Sam会说出这种话，“我一直把你当弟弟的。”  
“可我从来没有把你当作哥哥。”Sam微微一笑，那笑里带着分明的邪恶，“你注定是我的omega。”  
空气里Alpha的气味随着Sam的话突然变得浓烈，Castiel措不及防，吸了一大口，那气味叫他的发情状况愈发严重。  
“不，不，不要过来。求你，哈啊，Sam…”他不安地用手搓着大腿，就好像那样可以缓解似的，“求求你。让我一个人，好不好?”  
Sam闷哼一声，他的鼻息越发沉重，Castiel都能清楚地听得见，像是狩猎者的呼吸。  
"不。你应该和我在一起，Cass。"Sam轻声拒绝了，他踏着脚步一步步逼近。  
Castiel绝望地发出一声啜泣，接着他捂住口鼻，往后倒退着，他还没放弃想从Sam的手里逃掉。  
Sam并不着急，他前进得不慌不忙，虽然夜色昏暗，但是Omega身上的气味却给了他最准确的定位。  
Castiel跌跌撞撞地往树林的更深处退去，他看不清楚路，腿软得就好像每一步都踩在沼泽地里。最后他撞在一棵直径有两米的大树上，晕乎乎地就要倒下去。  
Sam就在这时候追上去，抱住了他。  
"不…"Castiel眯着眼睛看着他，手软绵绵地推着他的胸膛，抗拒他的怀抱，"不可以…"  
他的反抗对Sam一点影响都没有，Sam空出一只手，在脱他的衣服。  
"呜…"这么近的距离足以让SamAlpha的气味完全支配Castiel的身体。Omega瞬间就软了下来，风衣很快就被脱掉了，丢在一边，然后是西服，领带。  
Castiel的衬衫扣子随后被撕掉了几个，衣领滑下肩头，Sam情不自禁地深吸了一口气，想要把空气里Castiel芬芳美好的味道全部吸进肺中。他啃上Omega的肩头，在那里咬出几个牙印。  
Castiel的情况糟透了，他在发软打颤。他的裤带被伺机松开，Sam用右手摸进他的西裤里，把内裤拽下一些，整只手就进了他的私处。  
他的阴茎半肿着，这个在Omega发情期里起不到繁殖作用的器官无法完全勃起。Omega为了快感只会渴求Alpha插进他的生殖腔，在里面射精。  
Sam还是抚摸了几下他的阴茎，然后把手伸到后面一点的缝隙里，在他湿淋淋的穴口处轻轻抚弄。那个地方神经敏感又纤细，Sam没摸两下就湿得一塌糊涂。  
"嗯…不，不要摸…"  
Castiel轻声叫着，他的身体想要更多，心里却不能接受Sam。可是他被摸得太舒服了，淫水缓缓地涌了更多出来。  
他不知道Sam已经熟悉过一遍他的身体，玩弄他的敏感带是轻而易举的事情。  
Sam把手指伸进了他流着蜜液的穴里，在他的G点上很有耐心地来回抚弄。  
"嗯，嗯…不要…啊，不要这样摸…嗯…"他的拒绝越来越弱，身体在Sam的爱抚下轻轻地抖着，淫水滴滴答答地流个不停。  
"你好湿，Cass…"Sam凑近他的耳畔，手指慢慢地退了出来，"你在期待我的老二插进淫穴里去，是不是?"  
"没有…"Castiel抽泣了一声，Sam的气味快要把他逼疯了。他的裤子已是半褪，Sam用一只手抓住他的手腕，另一只手腾出来脱他的裤子，Sam只轻轻往下一拽，Castiel的裤子就滑到了脚踝。他的下身完全暴露在空气里，Sam搂上他瘦削的腰，拉近了他的身体，欺身吻住了他的双唇。  
"呜…"Castiel在呻吟，他从来不知道那个总是温柔待他的Sam会变得这么有攻击性。  
他们的下体贴在一起，他不能更清楚地感觉到Sam的牛仔裤里那根可怕的阴茎有多么灼热，多么硬。  
而他全身都在发软，赤裸的双腿甚至在无法自控地打颤。小穴里又湿又热，流出来的淫水已经挂到了大腿上。  
"我要你，我等不及想要你了。"令人窒息的深吻结束后，Sam干燥火热的唇在他的唇角粗暴地摩挲。  
"呜…Sam，不行，不可以插…"他做着最后的反抗，但是毫无效果。  
Sam将他的后背抵在那棵大树的树干上，把裤子脱下一点，露出阴茎，然后他捉住Castiel，拉起他的一条腿，往前一顶，巨大的阴茎就插进Omega联通生殖腔的那个小穴里，狠狠地顶到最里面。  
"啊…"  
"噢，Cass，你真是太棒了。”Sam一面说着，一面用力抽插了几下，每一下都插到深处，直接贯穿Castiel的子宫口。  
Castiel被他操得太狠，只在他刚刚开始的时候发出几声叫喊，然后那声音就被撞击得破碎不堪，最后他只能喘息着，发出一些微弱的啜泣。  
他湿漉漉的小穴却因为发情期的本能反应紧紧收缩着，卖力地吸着Alpha粗大的阴茎。  
操弄了好几下之后，强烈的快感叫Sam更加兴奋起来，他用双手抓住Castiel的两条大腿，掰得开开的，完完全全地暴露出Omega的下体，以便更好地侵犯他。  
Sam的操入一次比一次深入，阴茎上即将成结的部位好几次完整地顶进了Castiel的子宫。他没想过他会兴奋到疯狂，根本控制不住自己粗暴的行为。他想这个omega想了多久了？几年，上千日，几万个小时，上亿秒。那么久，他等的就是这一刻，进入Castiel身体里占有他的这一刻。  
在他不知餍足的索取下，Castiel的两腿更软了，要不是Sam抓着他的大腿，再加上树干的支撑，他一定会瘫倒在地上。  
Sam的胯顶撞着他的下体，粘腻湿滑的液体被不断地操弄出来，就流到Sam的下身上，打湿Sam的裤子，甚至流进Sam的内裤里。  
"嗯…嗯…”Castiel的呻吟渐渐变得甜腻，他眼神迷离地看着Sam，体内一阵阵升腾起的快感让他越发忘记一开始他有多排斥Sam的进入。  
“Cass，你怎么这么湿？嗯？你就像尿出来了一样…”Sam粗喘着，声音里都是掩不住的兴奋，“我的裤子都被你弄湿了…”  
他一边说，一边慢下速度，把身体贴得更近了。他的吻流连在Castiel的脖颈，Castiel知道他在找什么，这叫Omega一下紧张了起来。  
“不，Sam…”他抗拒着Sam的亲吻，Sam却蛮横地压着他，嘴唇在他的侧颈上霸道地摩挲。他根本躲不开，他的双手软绵绵地摁在Sam的身上更像是在欲拒还迎。  
"不要，求你了Sam。你不能标记我。"Castiel哭了，声音沙哑又动听，"我让你操，整个发情期都可以。别标记我，求求你。"  
“我说过的，你忘了吗？”  
随着话语，Sam喷吐在他脖子上的热气叫他一阵哆嗦。  
“你注定是我的Omega。"  
他找到了结合腺，用舌尖轻轻舔着，Castiel的结合腺甜得就像浓缩的花蜜。  
“求你，求求你…”Castiel还在哭，还在躲。Sam就用牙齿咬住不放，叫Castiel只能挂在他身上呻吟。  
接着他用牙齿又蹭了蹭，然后狠狠地一口咬破。Castiel哭叫起来，属于Sam的Alpha物质融进他的血液，他立刻就高潮了，从小穴里喷出一大波淫水，淋在草地上。  
“啊…”他一边高潮一边大叫了起来，全身都在颤栗。  
“你高潮了？”见到他的反应，Sam兴奋地说道，"你高潮了对不对?"  
Castiel只顾喘，一个字都说不出来。  
Sam笑了笑，吻他的动作变得温柔耐心，"你可以什么都不说，我知道你的所有事。知道你高潮的时候不会射精。知道你喜欢用什么姿势被我操。"  
Castiel瑟缩了一下，他不知道Sam话语的真实性，他只是本能地感到害怕。  
看到他那样，Sam忍不住紧紧抱着他，唇在他的颈子上轻啃，声音放得更加轻柔。  
"我那么了解，是因为我喜欢…我喜欢你，Cass…我好喜欢你…"  
Castiel的眼泪挂在脸颊上，他还是没说话，但也没有再拒绝Sam。标记的作用开始渐渐显露，Sam的唇轻碰着他的时候，他主动吻住了Sam。  
Sam的心飞快地跳了起来，他把舌头伸进Castiel的嘴里，纠缠着Omega香滑的舌，而在他们舌吻的间隙，他吮着他的唇，让这吻比他们下体交合的地方还要火热。  
直到Castiel要窒息了，Sam才松开他的唇。  
然后Sam把他从树上放了下来，但是保持着交合的姿势，将他压倒在草地上。  
“Sam…”他虚弱地呻吟着，双腿在Sam的身下发抖。那副表情看起来可怜极了，却激起了Sam更强烈的施暴欲。  
Sam生生把那种冲动压了下去。他粗声喘着，阴茎在Castiel的体内变得更大更硬了，他控制着抽插的速度，在Castiel窄小的甬道里缓缓律动，一点一点地攀上顶峰。  
这种缓慢的折磨充分照顾到了Castiel的敏感带，泪水不受控制地涌出他的眼眶，他没多久又高潮了，甬道紧紧收缩着，Sam爽得一下没忍住，精液就射了出来。他射精的时候Castiel开始扭着屁股乱动，Sam不得不用力抓着他，固定住他的下体，将精液一波一波地射进他的体内。  
他不急不慢地射着，射到一半的时候Castiel的肚子已经开始胀大，他哭叫着哀求Sam不要再射了，但是Sam的手却抓得更紧了，把他的大腿根掐出了红印。  
Sam全部射完的时候Castiel已经哭哑了。  
只是轻轻移动身体，他都能感觉到肚子里的精液在晃动。而Sam的阴茎还要成结。  
结在Castiel的肚子里不断变大，最后膨胀成突出他腹部的大小，就那么塞着他肚子里的精液。  
Sam也不改变姿势，就伏在他身上，抱着他，直到结消退掉。  
Castiel在默默地流泪，Sam很清楚他在害怕什么。  
“你是不是害怕怀孕？”他轻声问道。  
Castiel点了点头。  
“聚会上…”Sam吻了吻他的脸，“我给你吃的药。那不是缓解发热的，是避孕的。”  
“原来你知道…”  
“是的，我知道今晚你会发情。我提醒过你的，你并不肯听。”  
“你并没有说的那么清楚…”Castiel抱怨起来，而后他突然想明白了Sam为什么不准确地告诉他这件事，他的身体开始发僵。  
“你，你…”他结结巴巴地说道，“你是故意的，是不是…”  
“对。”Sam舔着他的嘴唇，向Castiel承认了，“我是。我就是在等这一天。”


End file.
